


rin and len's secret night

by xXRosalineXx



Category: kagamine len and rin - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:11:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXRosalineXx/pseuds/xXRosalineXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the vocaloids went out shopping but left run and Len to make sure a snowman doesn't fall into the chimney again. Who knew that such secrets would be revealed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. kagamine ren

(FWI: Len and Rin are around 18ish in this story) 

 

"Make sure no more of those snowmen fall in the chimney again!" Miku shouted from afar as she opened the car door. "We'll all be back tomorrow evening so take care." "Make sure to lock the door and not set the kitchen on fire again and..." "Hey shut up and get in the car, they're gonna be fine!" Luka shouted from the drivers seat. She got in and as they were leaving the driveway, everyone waved and luka said, "kaito dont get your hand stuck in the window again!" and as they left, Rin and Len went inside.

Rin started to pour herself a bowl of cereal (its 8 am) as Len sat down and said, "you know we can't keep on going on like this forever." Rin sat at the table and said, "I don't know what you are talking about Len" as she started eating, "I can't hide my love for you anymore its been 4 years and I know you feel the same." Rin became flustered, "how did you..." "I read your diary ok. You didn't think I didn't see you staying up every night writing. And every night I had longed to be next to you," Rin was angered that Len read her personal diary, but wpas also happy that he felt the same. "And I don't give a crap about the fact we are related." Rin said, "I'm so happy you feel the same but what if... the others find out." She got up and took her empty bowl of cereal to the sink when Len got up and said, "they won't." And pinned her against the wall. "Wait what are you.." Rin said startled as Len slowly started kissing down her neck. She felt a tingling sensation going through her body as he slowly went down her body, then stripping her down to her bra and underwear. "They won't know as long as they aren't here" he said as he started rubbing her nipppes through her bra till they got hard. Then he took her bra off and said, "wow, hard already? I guess you must have wanted this moment as much as I did." And started licking and sucking her tits. She couldn't hold back and started moaning as he kept going. Len slowly moved his fingers down her body to her panties and started rubbing her wet pussy. "Wait not here i don't want to stain the kitchen floor." 

A few minutes later...

 

"Ok are you fine now?" "Len said, on top of rin. "Yes." "Len opened her vagina flaps (is that what they are called Idk) and slowly started to lick her vagina. Rin moaned loudly as Len stuck his tongue inside and went in and out. He took out his wet tongue and then pulled out his hard cock. "Rin are you ready for this?" 

 

Meanwhile... hahahah we r still getting to that lol.

 

While everyone else was out shopping, miku went to the bathroom to go look for something in her purse. "Fuck where is it!" She said in the ladies bathroom. An old lady walked by her and asked, "are you missing something I might have seen it." "A pink vibrator" miku said. "Never mind." The old lady said and left awkwardly. "Fuck I left it in the house." Miku said and left everyone in the mall to go home. When she was about to go knock, she saw the door was slightly open and heard faint sounds of moaning. She thought, 'I fucking knew they were a thing!!' And tiptoed slowly inside. She slowly climbed up the stairs and saw the bedroom where the sounds were coming from, the door was slightly open. She quietly snuck behind and Watched.

Rin moaned loudly as Len slowly stuck his dick in her vagina. He slowly started going in and out and slowly got faster. Rin felt an amazing sensation in her body and came up to kiss Len as he fucked her. Then he put her back down on the bed and started to grab her breasts as he suddenly went at full force on her virgin pussy. She moaned and yelled, "Len.... oh yes!!! More, more.." and he went at full force. "I'm gonna cum." Said Len as he went even faster. "Its ok!" Rin said while panting. He cummed in her vagina and they both were panting as cum seeped out. After a few minutes of laying on the bed, she came on top of him and said, "this time I'll make you feel good." She grabbed her boobs and sandwiched Len's dick in them and started rubbing them. Len moaned slightly and was enjoying this. She then started licking his hard cock and making him feel REALLY good. Len made Rin turn to a 69 and started fingering her pussy. She moaned and put her whole mouth on his cock and went in and out. Rin said, "ohhhh I think in gonna cum!!" And after Len replied "so am I". Milk grabbed her phone and turned it on. Right when they gunned on each other, miku took a pic.... but she forgot to turn off flash. There was a light and miku stood up saying quietly "oh shit" they turned and to see that miku is seeing them with their mouths filled with each others cum and the both said with their mouths full of it, "this is not what you think it is!" Miku replied, "no it isn't, what I see is that Len owes me a thousand bucks!!!" And grabbed an MLG air horn from her purse and honked it. "Wait what!" They both said at the same time. "Remember 3 years ago I asked you Len if you had feelings for Rin. Then you said no and I said fine, the day I catch u 2 together u owe me a hundred bucks. Then you said you'll give me a thousand to prove u didn't have feelings for her!!! Ahahhaahhahahahha money!!!" She grabbed another lower pitched air horn and honked them in a ha Haha ha haaaaa ha ha haha ha haaaaa ha! Rhythm. Rin said, " why the hell are you even here? Where's everyone else?" Miku replied, "ahahahhaha.... I left my vibrator here, have you seen it? Its pink." "You still have that?" Len asked and miku nodded yes. "Well since we all have secrets we are trying to keep how about we all keep each others secrets safe and like not tell anyone?" Rin said. Len and miku nodded. Then miku said, "I'll delay everyone for a few days longer so u guys can be together." "That would be awesome! You are the best Miku I'll buy you a dildo for your birthday next year." Len went under the bed and pulled out a pink vibrator and said, "is it this? I found it in the couch yesterday." Miku grabbed it and cheered. She grabbed her things and went outside and thanked them and promised their secret is safe. She walked down the driveway and suddenly lifted her leg all the way to her face, attached the vibe and turned it on. She waved goodbye and went into the car.

 

(9 pm) 

Rin was trying to fall asleep as Len entered their bedroom. "Mind if I sleep next to you?" Len asked and Rin patted a spot next to her on the bed. He got in and wrapped his hands around her. He said, "this was the best day of my life" as they both slept soundly in each other's embrace.

 

The end of part 1.  
Soon: part 2 kagamine Lin  
After: part 3 kagamine le-rin


	2. kagamine lin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Len and Rin have the weekend to themselves the go on an all day date, not knowing that they have the worst luck.. and I mean THE WORST

FWI: this one is less fucks and more funny so dont be like where's da sex brah.

Rin and Len were sleeping peacefully when suddenly Rin's phone rang. She was angered because she was having this dream where it rained hotdogs from the sky and Len bought hr a mini airplane that shoots ketchup and mustard for her. She angrily answered the phone, "who the fuck is this calling me at 1 in the morning!" "Dayum you and Len must've been having it real good if you're this pissed at me. Well don't worry because guess what!! I got you the whole weekend together!" Miku said, proud of herself. "Omg you are the best! Sorry about what I said!!" Rin replied with excitement. "Nah its fine, well I'm tired so bye." Miku said and hung up the phone. Rin woke up Len and told him the news. "Yay." He said, half awake and fell asleep. Rin went to sleep as well, happy from the good news.

Saturday

Len woke up and saw that Rin wasn't there. He wondered where she went until he realised there was a piece of paper taped to his face. He took it off and read it: dear Len-bear. I made breakfast come downstairs ~ Rin ♥♥ He went to the kitchen to see a banquet of food on the table and saw Rin in an apron... only an apron... naked. He was starting to get a boner so he quickly sat down, feeling embarrassed. "Rin.. did you forget where the closet is? You're only wearing an apron..." "why? Don't you like this?" He was flustered, "no its just.. umm... well..." Rin laughed and sat down to eat. About 5 minutes after, Rin spilled a little bit of chicken on herself.. and it went down her boob canyon. She took her finger and stuck it inside and pulled out the chicken and ate it. Then she walked to him and bent towards him and said, "is there still any chicken in there?" Len could feel his boner starting up again. "I can't take it anymore you're so hot!" And started making out with her. "I'll clean up the chicken for you Rin." And winked. He pulled down her apron and started licking her boobs. Rin smiled and let him continue. Once len finished enjoying her tits, She came up in a crawling position and pointed at her vagina and len knew what she meant. He got naked and started fucking her hard. She moaned loudly and put her hands against the wall to keep herself up. Len lifted up one of her legs and kept going. The next 5 minutes were rapid fucking and moaning. Then when Len came in her, He said, "I'm not hungry anymore, you were all I needed to fill me up." And took her upstairs to put on clothes. "Pack a swimsuit, we are going to the beach as well." Len said. She nodded and packed a very sexy flower bikini. They drove off to the beach and changed clothes. They unpacked their stuff and relaxed. When Rin fell asleep, Len was looking at how pretty Rin looks when she's sleeping... but saw something odd in the ship in the sea. He took out his binoculars and zoomed in onto the ship to see Meiko??? And there was Luka and kaito and miku... Len called miku and shouted, "why the hell are you guys on a ship!! And how'd you guys even get the goddamn tickets!" Miku went on the other side of the ship and said, "Meiko wanted to get a tan, and by a tan I mean sunburns again and be like 'fuck the beach' so don't worry we'll be outta here in an hour!" There were screams and sounds coming from the phone and he asked in a worried voice, "what's going on!!" Milk screamed, "THERES A GIANT BIRD AND ITS STEALING EVERYONE'S PHONES!! IM GONNA HIDE IT IN MY BOOBS SO IT CANT STEAL MINE IVE GOT SO MUCH PORN ITS VALUABLE!!! WE ARE GONNA BE AT CAFE LEISLE LATER" there was so much screaming that len heard cafe lasso. He thought, "oh that cowboy cafe place by here? Thats good."The phone cut off and Len laughed so much. He zoomed in on the ship to see there was a giant pelican with phones in his mouth. Then he saw a fat sumo tackle the pelican to the ground and take the phones out of his mouth. Everyone was cheering and Len sighed with relief. He checked his phone and saw that his reservation for a fancy restaraunt was accepted. He woke up Rin and told her, "let's go I have something I want to show you something." And they got in the car.

About 2 hours later

"Len, we've been driving for so long, when are we gonna get there?" Rin asked because she was bored. "Soon, don't worry its worth it." Len replied to her. After a few more minutes of driving, there was a cloud-like castle in view. "Wait are you taking me HERE?!?!?" Rin said with excitement. Len nodded and Rin squealed with enjoyment. Rin had always wanted to go to this cafe as a child because of its beautiful interior and amazing 5* food. When they got inside Rin gasped at how beautiful it was. They got led by one of the people who work there with a fancy table and from Len's side, had a view of the doors. When they got seated, Len saw miku and the others entering... goddammit why are they here!! Miku saw Len and she mouthed to him why the hell are you here and Len mouthed to meet him at the hallway. Rin followed Len as he met miku in the hallway and said, "why the hell are you here! You said cafe lasso!" Miku replied, "no I fucking didnt I said cafe leisle!" Len said, "fine just make sure they don't notice us." And walked off. Rin met him in the hallway and he told her what happened. She said, "its fine. It won't ruin this great dinner." They went and sat down. When they got their meals, on the other side of the room where the others were, kaito just happened to spill the champagne on the table and the servants guided them to another table which just happened to be a few tables away from where Len and Rin were. They didn't want to be seen so they hid their face in the menu. Then one of the servants said, "excuse me. Did you not receive your food?" Len replied a bit worried, "no... its just... we want to see what we wanted for desert early." The servant smiled and left. Meiko was pissed because her order was made wrong and her actual order hadn't come yet so she went to confront the manager, but it just happened that the manager was a table away from Rin and Len. She was talking to the manager but saw that the table behind him was acting weird. She was about to walk up to them when one of the servants walked up to meiko with her food. She thanked them and walked back to the table looking at rin and len in a weird way. When Len and Rin finished they got out as fast as possible so that they wouldn't be caught. They drove back to their home and Rin hugged and kissed Len. "That was so much fun!" She told him and he said, "me too. I'm tired so I'm gonna sleep, you wanna come?" She nodded and they had a good night.

Final chapter: kagamine le-rin.

Preview: Miku and the others come back early. Will Rin and Len be able to keep their passionate love a secret? Or will they be found out?


	3. Kagamine le-rin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other vocaloids came back early, but can Len and Rin control their passionate love?

Monday.

Miku grabbed her phone and called Len. "Fuck we have a problem. Everyone wants to go home early. Are you guys fine with that?" "Sure, but thanks miku for keeping this a secret." Len replied. "Yah they said they want to leave in like an hour so it will probably be noon when we come back. Just don't act weird." Miku said and hung up. Len tried to wake up Rin but she replied in her sleep, "she's the murderer the proof is in the hot.. dogs.. zzzzZZZ" Len laughed and got up when he realised that they forgot to clean up the squirrel show...

12 pm last night.

Rin had 2 bottles of beer and Len had 3. "Len-bear let's invite the squirrels to drink with us!!" And leaned on him. 5 minutes later they were dressing up squirrels to look like themselves and playing with them like puppets. Then when the squirrels would run away, they would find another one and do the same. Len went downstairs to see the horror that was their home. "Rin... I think we have a problem!" He shouted and she sleepily came downstairs. "Oh shit!" She was wide awake now. There were squirrel nests all over the place. Food thrown all over the floors. Holes in the furniture. "Note. One of us should stay sober next time." Len said and started to shoo the squirrels outside. Once he had gotten all the squirrels out, he put on some music and gave Rin a broom so she could help. They sung and cleaned the floors, then Rin sowed up the furniture as Len cleaned up the squirrel nests and they were done! Then they both laid on the rug and laughed and spoke to each other. Len rolled on top of Rin and started passionately kissing her when the doorbell rung. He got off of her and they went to the door. "Hey you two how's it been?" Luka said. "Good." They both replied. They all got inside and took their shoes off. (Its cleaner) miku was last of course so she could talk to them. "Good job don't act weird" Mimi whispered and went with the others. "Its oddly clean, as if something bad happened and you guys cleaned it up." Meiko curiously replied. "Naw it was this clean cause you cleaned the house last time." Rin replied hoping that she'll get off the topic. "Thanks. I guess that makes sense." Meiko said. everyone sat on the couches and Len and rin sat on the couch that used to have a hole. "So how was the trip." Len said. "Good. We went to a beach, then we got attacked by a pelican. It was funny cause then this really fat guy jumped on it and got everyone's phones back. Ironically I was playing Pokémon go and there was a pelican there." Kaito replied. "Oh yeah we also went to a restaurant and there were two people who looked just like you two." Meiko said. Then in an angrier tone said, "Care to explain?" Miku said, in an attempt to defend them, "bruh you had like 4 glasses of wine, and there's a lot of blonde people duh. They were obviously not at the restaraunt. And you know that place is 5 star shit they could never afford it meiko." Meiko rolled her eyes, "I guess you're right they buy so much candy they could never save up for it."

Dinnertime. 

Of course rin and Len were sitting next to each other. While everyone was eating, he finished his food first and slowly started moving his hand down her back. Rin was startled a bit and kicked Len's leg. (It was a very large round table so it was difficult to tell what was going on) when miku quietly made that throat cutting motion (cut it out) when everyone looked at her and she made it seem like the room was hot and said, "jeez is the AC working in here? Kaito, Meiko, Luka, I think the AC isn't working please fix it thanks." They went to go "fix the AC" and looked at her suspiciously when she angrily mouthed, "what the fuck are you guys doing!! Cut it out!!" Rin pointed at Len and mouthed, "he's the one who's got his hand in my ass!" Len suddenly took his hand out and miku stuck his middle finger at him. Then when they were walking out, miku suddenly stuffed a whole bunch of rice in her mouth and said, "EES HEE AC FIXE" (it was hard to tell what she was saying cause of all the food.) Kaito gave a thumbs up and everyone continued eating. About 5 minutes later then he "accidentally" dropped his chopsticks and bent down to get them. Then he went and rubbed the outside of Rin's panties. She made this face (o_o) and kicked him. He grabbed his chopsticks and he got up. Miku gave Len a death stare and when everyone noticed and pretended she was cold and said, "can you guys turn off the AC? All 3 of u go over there and turn off the AC." When they went to turn off the AC, the first thing miku did was take a better knife and point it at Len saying, "what the hell is wrong with you! Rin you're doing good. Len keep your hands to yourself ok! This dinner is only gonna last like 5 more minutes ok!" They came back and everyone acted like they were ok. 

After dinner 

Rin was writing in her diary as Len walked in. She gave him an angry glare. "Look I'm sorry its just I couldn't resist." Len said. Rin was angrier, "couldn't resist?? You almost got us caught! You already know how suspicious meiko is that something bad happened!" Rin said. Len sat next to her, "ok I'll try not to next time. Let me make it up to you." And started slowly taking her clothes off. Suddenly miku opened the door with a tray of glasses filled with tea. They both stared at her and she said, "no tea? Sorry I'll knock next time." And awkwardly closed the door. He continued going down her body until he reached her ass. Then Len took his clothes off and put Rin's legs up in the air. "I won't go too hard at first so we don't make as much noise ok?" Rin nodded and Len slowly stuck his dick in her vagina. She quietly moaned as he slowly went in and out. He made a shhhhh sound and went a bit harder. Rin took the sheets and covered themselves with it. The next few minutes consisted of quiet moans, fucking and mini moments of silence to hear if anyone were nearby. Then he cummed in her and they cleaned up the mess. They both went to sleep and said goodnight to eachother. 

1 in the morning. 

Rin couldn't fall asleep so she whispered, "Len are you awake?" He nodded and she said, "I can't fall asleep can I sleep next to you?" He nodded and patted an empty spot in front of him. She came and slept next to him. 

The next morning. 

"Its 2 in the afternoon what excuses are you gonna give me that they should sleep longer!" Meiko said. "Im sick of these bullshit excuses you keep giving me and what the hell was going on yesterday!" Miku tried to walk away from her. Meiko went upstairs to find out what was going on when miku suddenly jumped in front of her and made a no signal. She walked past her and slowly opened the door. She gasped to see Len and Rin sleeping together naked. And Len was holding Rin's boob. Meiko slowly closed the door and took miku downstairs and whisper shouted, "you were keeping me away because of this!!" Miku made one of those ehheheheh...... laughs and she quietly took the others to see. they all gasped and Luka shouted, "Hah kaito you owe me a car now!" He was startled and said, "ME?? We both agreed that meiko would pay for the car!" Meiko stared at them and said, "me? I was never even in that agreement fuck you!" Len woke up and stretched. Then he realised that everyone was there and suddenly said, "Its not what it looks like I swear!" He nudged Rin and said, "wake up." Half asleep she replied, "no let me be with you some more we can't when they are around....zzzZZZ" there was laughter coming from the others and she suddenly woke up and saw that the other vocaloids are there and suddenly darted under the covers and said, "oh my god everyone saw my boobs!" Len pulled the covers over each other a bit more and said, "Could you guys like... leave?" Len said and everyone left the room. He got up and shut the door. Rin was mad. "I can't believe they saw my boobs." He gave her a shirt and skirt and patted her back. They both got dressed and went downstairs. 

"Wait so you guys are fine with this?" Rin said and they all nodded. "I was sorta hoping this would happen cause KAITO AND MEIKO OWE ME A CAR!!!!!" Luka shouted. "No we don't!" Meiko and kaito shouted at the same time. Miku put her hand on meiko's back and said, "by the way it was them at the restaraunt." Meiko slammed her hand on the ground and said, "I FUCKING KNEW IT!" and everyone laughed. Len and Rin lived happily ever after knowing that they could finally love each other without keeping it a secret and nobody knew about miku's various adult toys she carried in her bag for masturbating.

The end :D


End file.
